Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-30287552-20190312003303/@comment-28055588-20190315004117
Me explique, por favor, como diabos uma resposta de "their fighting spawned the galaxies" para uma pergunta de se eles tinham criado o universo é uma contradição. Ou então vai dizer que o universo não é composto de galáxias? É literalmente se auto-debunkar falar isso. Porque uma fala ativamente que eles não criaram o universo, apenas as galáxias que nele residem, enquanto a outro afirma que criaram o universo. O universo é composto de galáxias, mas não apelas delas Não. Inicialmente, só tinha o vazio na luta deles, o Caos, e eles estavam lutando nesse vazio. Ai veio a luta entre Urano e Ceto, que ocorreu logo no comecinho da intro. Depois dessa luta que apareceu a terra primordial que eles batalharam pelo resto da intro. É disso que ela está falando. WoG discorda totalmente do vazio que você descreve. Ela nunca disse que a Terra aparece depois. Muito pelo contrário, ela diz que eles começaram a lutar na Primordial Earth e que ela se tornou o que se conhece no resto da franquia por causa dessa luta. Não tem nada a ver com aparecer depois. O Big Bang é literalmente uma expansão do vazio do universo. Isso não contradiz absolutamente nada. Sabemos que no lore de God of War, existia o vazio que precedeu o espaço-tempo, Caos. Ai veio a própria primordial, que recebeu o nome do vazio, e ela deu á luz a Urano (visto que, nas comics de God of War, Urano é literalmente chamado do "Filho de Caos") e, possivelmente, outros primordiais (essa última parte não é confirmada). O universo só veio a existir quando começou a Guerra. Contradiz a partir do momento que segundo a Ariel Lawrence o Big Bang originou os Primordiais e que eles criaram as galáxias. Perguntaram pra ela se eles criaram o universo, e ela respondeu que eles criaram galáxias. Não tem o que debater nisso, o WoG dela contradiz o outro WoG que foi colocado antes - até porque o WoG de antes fala que o confronto gerou o universo todo. Criar todas as galáxias =/= criar todo o universo. E não faria sentido ela ser tão específica (a Lawrence) se referindo ao Big Bang se fosse pra dizer que o Big Bang criou Deidades que então criaram o Universo (ainda mais quando a pergunta foi clara)(e que o Big Bang nunca foi citado em GoW, muito menos pensar que ele seria alguma coisa que não fosse a origem do universo) Partes do corpo? As estrelas, nébulosas e tudo que tinha no universo estavam literalmente dentro dele. Ai ele levou um soco que arrancou tudo isso pra fora dele. Quem tinha o universo no corpo? Quem é literalmente chamado de "Deus do Cosmos" na descrição oficial? Urano. Então faz todo sentido creditar a criação do universo á Urano. Tu tá tentando muito achar contradição onde não existe, nossa senhora. É, e ele enfrentou o Cronos enquanto tava sem nada dentro dele. Boa Sherlock. Quem tinha nebulosas e estrelas no corpo era Urano, e ele foi la por vontade própria e criou o universo porque tava afim? Não é isso que o Ascension mostra. A criação do universo depende do confronto entre os Primordiais, não só da existência de Urano. O que não há motivos pra não levar. Absolutamente nada contradiz isso. Faz muito mais sentido, visto que a série é completamente moldada desde o começo da criação pelo Ciclo do Patrícidio. Cronos mata Urano. Zeus derrota Cronos em luta e o bane pro tormento eterno. Ares queria usar a Caixa de Pandora pra derrotar Zeus em uma luta e colocá-lo num tormento eterno. Kratos mata Zeus lutando com o mesmo. Literalmente é o que molda os eventos da série, é a parte mais essencial do enredo de God of War que pais matam seus filhos em lutas sangrentas, coisa que tá moldando até a Versão Nórdica Exceto que a Titanomarquia acabou com o poder total da espada do Olimpo. Então ninguém solou ninguém Todo o lore da série, e uma afirmação direta que houve uma luta entre os dois via WoG. To me referindo ao confronto Urano VS Cronos. Quanto a luta, devia ver meu penúltimo comentário Não? Os unicos que são destacados na mitologia de God of War são Urano e Caos, os outros dois da introdução nem se quer são mencionados em qualquer outro canon, e Urano não é nada mais destacado e importante que Gaia, visto que os dois governavam o universo juntos em posição de esposa e marido, igual a mitologia. E Nyx ser uma deusa importante vem desde o lore de God of War 2, antes de levar retcon. Não só isso como temos WoG que Níx é uma Primordial com o P maiúsculo, ela tem até mesmo sua própria dimensão na série como vemos em Ascension Sim, o cara do post original na VSB faz questão de mostrar print do Artwork com os 4 principais primordiais. Até porque, os 4 são OS 4, a luta deles moldou o universo, Thanatos nem as Fúrias nem Nyx tem algo a ver com isso. Urano e Caos também só são citados em alguns cannons a parte, então eles não são tão mais importantes que Ceto e Ourea a ponto de considerar que os dois últimos não tem nenhuma importância. Thanatos também tem até mesmo sua própria dimensão, como é o '''Domínio da Morte '''em Ghost of Sparta